El Imperio de las Sombras
by Tavata
Summary: ¿Alguno de ustedes puede decirme cómo puedo regresar a Sorrow Hollow en el límite norte del Imperio?
1. Chapter 1

**_SORROW HOLLOW_**

Desde que recuerdo, siempre he vivido aquí... y no es un mal lugar, claro; pero, bueno, en ocasiones me gustaría vivir en otra parte, ya saben, otra vida, otra familia... otro yo...

Vivo en _Sorrow Hollow _junto con mi padre, hermanos y mi buen Cancerbero; me gustaría decir que es el mejor lugar de todo _El Imperio _pero lamentablemente, no soy lo que se diría, ¿Mmmmh? una _Norna_ de primer nivel. Siempre he estado por debajo del nivel de mis hermanos y cuando digo que estoy _por debajo del nivel_ no estoy exagerando, mis siete hermanos sí que dan miedo, no por algo son los favoritos del _Emperador_ mientras yo, supongo que no se puede hacer nada...

En fin, supongo que esto siempre pasa hasta en las familias de más alto rango...

..........................................................................................................................

En _El Imperio _siempre es de noche y es mejor, bueno, eso dicen mis hermanos "_¿Para qué quieres estar bajo la despreciable Luz cuando aquí las Tinieblas nos protegen?_" tal vez si les hubiera escuchado las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, tal vez esto nunca hubiera pasado.

La noche que todo empezó, como era mi costumbre estaba en mi habitación repasando _El Manual_, si me preguntan, ese libro es muy díficil; mi padre siempre dice _"No me importa si tienes que dormir con El Manual si es necesario para que lo aprendas... Ninguno de mis hijos falla la prueba para L´Enfer" _

_L´Enfer _es el Colegio más prestigiado de todo _El Imperio _y mis siete hermanos mayores salieron de ahí con excelencia así que mi padre no soportaría nunca la humillación de que yo no alcanzara a entrar por mi bajo rendimiento.

Cerré _El Manual _con fastidio, ese libro parecía estar escrito en una lengua que me era desconocida, simplemente no podía memorizar una sola línea, con un suspiró azoté la cara contra la pasta del libro, podía oler la cubierta de piel... retiré el rostro al momento, el aroma era repugnante.

Cancerbero entró ladrando a mi habitación, quiero mucho a Cancerbero, es mi mejor amigo, siempre ha estado conmigo, y sus tres cabezas siempre terminan llenándome la cara de baba de perro pero yo lo quiero, mis hermanos siempre mantienen la distancia cuando Cancerbero está conmigo.

Las tres cabezas del buen Cancerbero gimotearon de gusto solo verme, yo que estaba de malas por el inútil libro no pude evitar dar las gracias por el pretexto para dejar de estudiar.

¿Quieres jugar?- le pregunté al can de tres cabezas.

Cancerbero movió la cola y comenzó a ladrar alegremente.

Bien, vamos a jugar- dije tomando mi guadaña de la cama.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando sin entender por qué regresé por _El Manual _metiéndolo al momento a mi mochila.

.........................................................................................................................................................

Las _Nornas _que me conocen saben que nunca salgo sin mi guadaña y sin mi mochila, fue un regalo de mi abuelo quien sirvió hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo atrás a uno de los más grandes _Emperadores_ que _El Imperio _ha tenido.

Mi abuelo siempre me quiso mucho, él siempre decía que yo llegaría lejos ¿llegar lejos? Pero si siempre he sacado apenas el mínimo en las pruebas escolares, es más todavía sigo rogando a las _Sombras _me ayuden a entrar a _L´Enfer_.

En ese momento no me importaba la noche siguiente, solamente estaba jugando con Cancerbero en el _Campo Santo _yo lanzaba huesos y él los atrapaba destrozándolos con las fauces.

Y así, sin aviso sucedió lo que nunca había pasado en _Sorrow Hollow_, en el cielo nocturno carente de estrellas pero vigilado por la _Luna _un círculo de luz se hizo presente, primero pequeño después más y más grande, tan grande y luminoso que todas las _Nornas _que estaban en el _Campo Santo _levantaron la vista al cielo.

Cancerbero se acercó a mi protegiéndome como siempre. Yo le acaricié la cabeza central ¿Qué era eso?

_La Guardia _llegó al momento.

Todos a sus casas- dijo uno de los _Oficiales._

No tenía ganas de meterme en problemas, además mi padre no tardaría en regresar del _Magisterio _y tampoco quería que alguno de mis hermanos reportara mi ausencia así que tomé a Cancerbero de la correa con la intención de irme de ahí aunque tenía mucha curiosidad por ver que era el aro luminoso.

.................................................................................................................

No había dado ni tres pasos con Cancerbero cuando se dejó sentir una corriente de aire muy fuerte, como un huracán enmedio de _Campo Santo_, la corriente era tan fuerte que me levantó sin que pudiera oponer resistencia, de un rápido movimiento clavé la guadaña al suelo.

Cancerbero ladraba con todas sus fuerzas intentando jalarme hacia el suelo.

Primero la luz, después el viento ¿qué más podía pasar?

No debí haber hecho esa pregunta ya que solamente pensarlo mi guadaña no soportó más y fui devorado por el torbellino de aire, tuve mucho miedo, como nunca lo había tenido, ese miedo que se tiene hacia lo desconocido.

.................................................................................................................

No supe que pasó después, cuando desperté estaba de cara al suelo sobre pasto ¿pasto? ¡En _Sorrow Hollow _no había pasto!¡En _Sorrow Hollow _no había nada con vida!

Una lamida en la cara me regresó a la realidad, Cancerbero estaba a mi lado, sus tres cabezas lamiéndome felizmente.

¿Dónde estámos?- pregunté a la nada.

No sabía donde estaba, nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, nunca me había alejado tanto de _Sorrow Hollow, _nunca me había alejado tanto de mi casa...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**_A LA ORILLA DEL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO_**

No sabía dónde me encontraba, era un lugar muy diferente, olía a un lugar muy diferente. Cancerbero no dejaba de mover su cola mientras su cabeza derecha me olía como tratando de comprobar que no me hubiera lastimado.

Estoy bien- le dije palmando su cabeza- lo único que no entiendo es dónde estamos.

A unos cuantos metros se veía el inicio de lo que parecía un bosque, los árboles parecían formar una cerca infranqueable para los que osaran acercarse, yo no tenía la menor intención de acercarme a ese lugar, yo solo quería regresar a casa ¿Ya habría regresado mi padre? ¿mis hermanos ya se habrían dado cuenta de que no estaba en casa? Sin poder evitarlo mi estómago rugió, no había comido nada desde mucho antes de salir a jugar con Cancerbero.

Cancerbero levantó la cabeza olfateando el aire, alguien se acercaba.

¡Fluffy!- gritó alguien a unos cuantos pasos- ¿cómo te saliste de...?

.......................................................................

Esa fresca mañana de sábado, Hagrid se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre para ir a cazar al bosque un buen desayuno, salió de su cabaña dejando dormido a Fang mientras él iba tarareando una cancioncilla entre dientes.

No había llegado al límite del bosque Prohibido con la ballesta cargada en su hombro cuando para su sorpresa se encontró con que Fluffy había salido al exterior del castillo

¡Fluffy!- gritó Hagrid sin poder creerlo- ¿cómo saliste de...?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, en el pasto había una pequeña muy cerca de las patas de Fluffy, "¿qué extraño?" pensó Hagrid, la niña no llevaba el uniform de Hogwarts.

El semigigante se acercó con paso rápido, solo verlo acercarse más la niña se abrazó a las patas de Fluffy.

Un momento- se dijo Hagrid solo llegar- ¡Tú no eres Fluffy!

Cancerbero era prácticamente identico a Fluffy, las tres cabezas, los tres collares, pero la mirada del perro era diferente, no era como la dulce carita -según Hagrid- de su lindo Fluffy.

Solo ver que ese desconocido se acercaba más Cancerbero comenzó a ladrar con tal fuerza que parecía iba a despedazar al intruso sino se detenía.

Tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo- dijo Hagrid midiendo su distancia entre él y el perro- espera, te tengo un regalo- y sacando infinidad de cosas extrañas de los bolsillos de su abrigo el semigigante por fin encontró unas galletas tamaño jumbo para perro- toma, un regalo.

Las tres cabezas de Cancerbero atraparon al momento las galletas que el desconocido le ofrecía, solo bastó probarlas para que el perro dejara de mostrar esa actitud hostil, Hagrid era muy bueno tratando a los animales.

..........................................................................

- ¡Cancerbero!

No podía creerlo, ese perro traidor me cambiaba por unas galletas que un desconocido le daba. ¿Qué extraño? Cancerbero nunca aceptaba nada que ninguna otra _Norna _le ofreciera.

Ese extraño no parecía ninguna _Norna _que yo conociera... Definitivamente este lugar no era mi hogar...

............................................................................

¿Qué haces aquí afuera tan temprano, linda?- preguntó Hagrid.

La niña se abrazó más a la pata derecha del perro de tres cabezas.

¿No me conoces? ¿A qué casa perteneces? ¿Dónde está tu uniforme? ¿Pensabas huir? ¿Cómo te llamas?- continuaba preguntando el guardabosques.

La niña solamente le miraba con ojos espantados.

¿No me entiendes?- de pronto pareció entender que pasaba- no eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

Por favor- dijo la niña con una vocecita asustada- ¿Puede decirme cómo puedo regresar a _Sorrow Hollow_ en el límite norte del _Imperio?_

Hagrid dio un largo silbido, nunca había escuchado hablar de ese lugar, es más, el sólo esperaba que dijera que era alguna niñita que se había extraviado de Hogsmeade, o alguna niñita muggle que extrañamente hubiera llegado a Hogwarts por error y en lugar de eso se encontraba con que está pequeña de vestimenta y adornos en el cabello extraño venía de un lugar mucho más lejano que Hagrid desconocía completamente.

No, no sé cómo puedas regresar a donde dices- dijo Hagrid pasándose la mano por la alborotada maraña de cabello- pero- agregó rápidamente solo ver la mirada suplicante de la pequeña- tal vez conozco a alguien que pueda ayudarte, él es muy sabio, y es el mejor director que Hogwarts nunca ha tenido...

¿Hogwarts?- repitió la pequeña.

Sí, ven, vamos a mi cabaña, te daré algo de leche o un té caliente y te sentirás mejor- dijo el semigigante mientras le ofrecía su mano para que se pusiera en pie.

.......................................................

Hagrid llevaba de la mano a la niña, al parecer tendría unos once años por su tamaño, era pequeña y cargaba una mochila a la espalda, al principio el guardabosques pensó que se trataba de una broma, la pequeña tenía una guadaña de gran tamaño sujeta a una agarra en su mochila, al parecer era un arma muy pesada.

No deberías traer eso contigo- dijo Hagrid- podría ser peligroso ¿no crees?

Siempre la he tenido conmigo y nunca ha sido peligroso- contestó la niña como lo más natural del mundo.

Trotando junto a ellos iba el perro de tres cabezas.

Sabes, tu perrito se parece mucho a un muy buen amigo mío- dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa para inspirarle confianza a la niña- ¿cómo se llama?

Cancerbero- contestó la niña sonriéndole a Hagrid.

Extrañamente ese desconocido le agradaba, al menos estaba intentando ayudarle.

¿Cancerbero? ¿No te gusta un nombre más bonito como "Fluffy"?- preguntó Hagrid acariciando al perro.

No, mi padre no apoya esos nombres- dijo la niña reparando en que estaban a punto de llegar a una cabaña extraña- ¿vive ahí?

Sí- dijo Hagrid- esa es mi casa ¿qué opinas?

Me gusta- dijo la niña.

La cabaña de Hagrid era pequeña en comparación a las casas más humildes que ella conocía en _Sorrow Hollow._Claro que no le dijo nada a Hagrid, hubiera sido una falta de respeto hacia su nuevo amigo.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**_LOS GIGANTES NO SABEN PREPARAR TÉ  
_**

La cabaña de Hagrid era un lugar muy agradable, Cancerberos tuvo que quedarse afuera olfateando las calabazas del huerto del semigigante mientras el guardabosques de Hogwarts entraba con su invitada.

Bien- comenzó Hagrid cerrando la puerta- Te prepararé un té.

Fang no dejaba de oler a la pequeña, ésta recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada, la cabaña de Hagrid era un lugar agradable, pequeño pero agradable.

Hola- dijo de pronto la pequeña acariciando al perro.

Fang lanzó una especie de bufido mientras dejaba que la niña le acariciara la cabeza.

Ah, veo que se llevan muy bien tú y Fang- dijo Hagrid poniendo una marmita al fuego- el té estará listo en un momento.

¿Por qué su perro no tiene tres cabezas?- preguntó la niña cuando Fang pedió interes en ella- ¿está enfermo?

Los perros solo tienen una cabeza- la pregunta desconcertó a Hagrid quien acercó unos panecillos a la mesa- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

El mundo de los hombres es desconcertantes- dijo la niña mirando una servilleta de tela- en Sorrow Hollow los perros tienen tres cabezas y es lo más natural de todo el imperio- levantó sus bonitos ojos hacia Hagrid- ¿sabe dónde queda Sorrow Hollow?

Pues la verdad nunca lo había escuchado- dijo el guardabosques rascando su alborotada cabellera- pero de seguro el director Albus Dumbledore sí lo sabe, es el hombre más sabio de todo el mundo.

* * *

Para el profesor Snape no era agradable pasar la mañana de un día de descanso en una "charla" con Hagrid; pero, Dumbledore había insistido que fuera a pedirle personalmente unas babosas muy extrañas que eran de suma importancia para la clase de pociones, con mucho gusto Snape hubiera preferido ir al callejón Diagon por ellas, pero tanto había insistido el director que era mejor que fuera con Hagrid que el profesor de pociones no tuvo más remedio que ir a ver al semigigante.

* * *

Aquí tiene, señorita- dijo Hagrid acercando una taza humeante- cuidado, está caliente.

La pequeña tomó la taza entre sus manos, estaba caliente pero era agradable, también olía muy bien, no tenía ni idea de que podía ser pero al ver que el gigante tomaba de la suya supo que no había peligro. Con sumo cuidado le dio un ligero sorbo.

Sin poder evitarlo la pequeña lo escupió ¡Sabía horrible!

Oh querida- dijo Hagrid- te dije que estaba caliente, pero descuida, te sirvó otra taza enseguida.

¿Cómo decirle que no le había gustado? Eso era mala educación.

Y a todo esto, linda- dijo el guardabosques después de servirle otra taza humeante de té- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mi nombre es Verdandi- dijo la pequeña aun con su lengua adolorida por la quemada y el mal sabor del té.

Ah que bonito nombre- dijo Hagrid tomando de nuevo otro enorme sorbo de té de su taza.

Antes de que Hagrid preguntara cualquier otra cosa tocaron a la puerta.

* * *

El profesor Snape estaba de pie ante la puerta abierta de Hagrid.

Solo verlo la pequeña se puso de pie de un salto. ¡Un Norna! ¡Un Norna adulto! ¡Él sí debería saber donde estaba Sorrow Hollow!

El profesor y Hagrid estaban muy sorprendidos, la niña se levantó de un salto de su silla y corrió a abrazar al profesor Snape.

¿Sabe dónde queda Sorrow Hollow?- preguntó.

¿Esa niña tenía cuernos? El profesor Snape pasó de la cabecita de la niña a la cara de Hagrid exigiendo al parecer respuestas.

Su nombre es Verdandi- dijo Hagrid- creo que está perdida. El Can de tres cabezas de afuera es suyo.

No ví ningún perro de tres cabezas, Hagrid- dijo el profesor Snape con una cara de pocos amigos que parecía se había chupado un limón mientras separaba a la niña.

¿No?- Hagrid se asomó por la puerta- ¡Mi huerto!

Al parecer Cancerbero se había comido las calabazas para seguirse con alguna otra cosa más alejada de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Profesor Snape- Hagrid caminó al interior de su cabaña por su abrigo- ¿puede llevar a esta pequeña con el director Dumbledore? Creo que necesita ayuda.

¿Yo?- Severus bajó la vista a la cara de la niña.

Por favor, yo debo buscar a su perro de tres cabezas, gracias- Hagrid salió de la cabaña acompañado de Fang.

* * *

Y así el profesor de pociones y la Verdandi se quedaron solos en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Bueno, si es un caso de suma importancia- dijo Snape- es mejor que me acompañes.

Y él que solo iba por unas babosas extrañas.

Sí- la niña tomó su mochila y su guadaña.

¿Y esa arma? No puedes tenerla contigo, es peligroso- dijo el profesor quitándole el objeto en cuestión.

Es mía- dijo Verdandi- mi abuelo me la dio, y no es peligrosa, usted debe saberlo. También es una Norna.

¿Norna?- Severus la miró extrañado- señorita Verdandi yo llevaré este objeto punzocortante hasta que el director Albus Dumbledore diga otra cosa, ahora adelante.

Sí, señor- contestó la pequeña- ups- dijo de pronto- no me tomé el té.

Severus se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la taza. Ya que era una descortesía dejarlo ahí de un trago lo bebió todo, mejor no haberlo hecho, esa cosa sabía asquerosa.

Lo sabía- dijo la niña un tanto triunfante solo ver la cara del profesor Snape- también le desagradó su sabor, como a mí. Entonces sí es una Norna.

Severus no contestó, solamente apresuró a la niña para que saliera, cerró la puerta y cuando nadie lo vio escupió el sobrante de ese desagradable té que aun le quedaba en la boca justo en las flores de Hagrid.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**_CUANDO EL DIRECTOR NO ESTÁ, LOS CUADROS CANTAN..._**

El profesor Snape y Verdandi llegaron al amplio portón principal del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Por aquí- indicó el profesor de pociones con la guadaña de la niña aun en la mano izquierda.

Verdandi no había visto nunca antes un lugar como ese, había tantos niños que no podía contar las cabezas. ¡Qué diferente era a _L'Enfer_! ¿Así eran las escuelas mortales?

Es porque hoy no tienen clases- pareció adivinarle el pensamiento Severus- a la derecha.

Verdandi ya no pudo ver que más hacian esos niños ya que el profesor Snape ya subía unas escaleras de granito. No era la intención de Verdandi perderse por intentar averiguar que más hacian en ese lugar así que mejor se apresuró para alcanzar al profesor de pociones. Sí que subía rápido, la pequeña tuvo que subir de dos en dos los peldaños para darle alcance.

Severus giró a verla, sí, no había ningún error, esa niña tenía cuernos en la cabeza, la base estaba cubierta por el cabello negro pero se jugaba el puesto y el título a que esos no eran adornos para el cabello.

De pronto al subir la escalera y continuar por ese largo y solitario pasillo toparon con una estatua de un Griffo dorado que bloqueaba un hueco en medio de dos pilares.

Pastelillos de fresa- dijo el profesor.

¿Pastelillos de fresa? Verdandi levantó la vista intentando ver el rostro del profesor Snape, no, no se había equivocado, había escuchado bien ya que el profesor no sonreía, no era una broma "Pastelillos de fresa" debía ser alguna contraseña o algo ya que el profesor que ella tomaba por una _Norna_ adulto lo había dicho como lo más natural del mundo.

Una vez su padre había hechizado la puerta de su despacho para que ella no lograra entrar con Cancerbero, cuando preguntó a sus hermanos cual era la contraseña para poder entrar cada uno de los siete le dio una diferente; pero cuando preguntó a su hermano mayor el único que parecía tenerle aprecio éste dijo "Tesorito" al principio ella se rió mucho de la ocurrencia pero cuando intentó la puerta se abrió como si la hubiera estado esperando, tal vez ahora pasaría lo mismo.

Y así era, el Griffo o gárgola que tenían frente a ellos se giro dándoles paso libre a una escalera de caracol.

Una vez más Verdandi subió las escaleras siguiendo al profesor Snape.

...

¡Qué lugar tan raro!

Era un despacho circular llenó de infinidad de cosas mágicas, no había duda, había tantos cuadros en las paredes que parecía no tendrían espacio para colgar uno más. Una percha al parecer para un pájaro grande, un escritorio con tantas cosas que era imposible ponerle las manos encima a la madera, sillones con orejas que parecían cómodos y más y más cosas.

¿Era el cuarto donde se guardaban lo que ya no se necesitaba?

Al parecer el director no se encuentra- dijo el profesor Snape dejando la guadaña de la niña apoyada contra un pilar.

El director salió- dijo un cuadro de un hombre muy muy muy viejo con carita de tortuga- pero si quiere puede ir a buscarlo.

No puedo dejar a esta niña sola aquí, pero gracias por la sugerencia- contestó el profesor Snape.

Oh no será una molestia, nosotros la vigilamos, por favor no se preocupe- intervinó otro cuadro de una mujer sumamente robusta con un vestidito de color verde limón.

El profesor Snape no tuvo más opción que obedecer ya que queriendo o no queriendo era una orden de los directores del Colegio -aunque ya estuvieran muertos-

No vayas a hacer travesuras- le gruñó el profesor a Verdandi.

Ella asintió más interesada en ver los cuadros de los directores que se movían y removían como si tuvieran vida.

...

Nunca habías visto un cuadro como nosotros ¿cierto?- preguntó otro cuadro de un hombre muy delgado con nariz muy afilada como si se tratara del pico de un ave.

No... yo nunca... señor- dijo la niña de manera nerviosa, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta mientras miraba los cuadros.

Oh no te preocupes- le sonrió una mujer jugando con su collar de perlas- no les hagas caso.

Bien- interrumpió otro de al parecer un director sin tantas canas como los otros- vamos por una estrofa más...

¿Estrofa más? Verdandi no podía creerlo ¡Los cuadros empezaron a vocalizar!

"Lento, noble, esplendor nocturno  
Siente, toma, tierno y taciturno  
Ya no has de mirar  
a la luz del día vulgar  
No recuerdes mas la fría claridad  
y escucha música en la oscuridad"

¿Qué extraño?- pensó Verdandi mientras los cuadros entonaban de manera maravillosa esa estrofa de su canción- creo que la conozco...

Y de pronto...

"Hacia un nuevo y extraño mundo llegarás  
Tu pasado no tiene más valor  
Deja tu alma llegar al frenesí  
Sólo entonces tú serás de mí"

Contestó la pequeña a los cuadros, éstos también parecieron sorprenderse ya que al momento guardaron silencio. Verdandi se giro con temor cuando escuchó que había alguien aplaudiendo.

Oh que bonita voz- dijo un hombre de barba muy larga completamente blanca- hasta ahora no había escuchado una voz como esa.

Detrás de ese anciano que sonreía se encontraba el profesor Snape.

Verdandi tragó saliva ¿ahora qué sucedería?

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

_**NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ...**_

El anciano que había llegado con el profesor Snape miraba por encima de sus gafas a Verdandi.

Verdandi temía el hombre de barba blanca estuviera molesto por el hecho de que ella hubiera estado hablando con los cuadros, pero solo ver la sonrisa en su rostro se tranquilizó, por alguna extraña razón, ese hombre de mirada paternal le recordaba mucho a su abuelo.

Señor- intervinó de pronto Snape- es la niña que Hagrid encontró cerca del Bosque Prohibido.

Hola pequeña- saludó el anciano- mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hagrid había dicho que el director del colegio podía ayudarla, que bueno que no era un director terrible y que daba miedo como la _Madame Maligne _de _L´Enfer..._

Mi nombre es Verdandi Jotuns- dijo la niña al momento- señor director, ¿Puede decirme cómo puedo regresar a _Sorrow Hollow_ en el límite norte del _Imperio?_

El profesor de pociones parecía iba a protestar; pero Albus se adelantó unos pasos ofreciéndole tomara asiento a la niña.

_¿Sorrow Hollow? _-repitió el director- por supuesto, eso explicaría los cuernos.

Snape giró para ver los cuernos entre el cabello de la niña.

Pensé que eran adornos para el cabello- dijo el profesor de pociones.

No Severus- el director se sentó detrás de su escritorio- _Las Nornas _tienen cuernos.

¿Conoce sobre nosotros?- Verdandi no alcanzaba a tocar el suelo con los pies al sentarse en la cómoda silla del director- ¿Cómo?

Conocí a uno hace mucho tiempo...- el director abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio- Su nombre era _Mím Jötnar..._

Verdandi lanzó un gritillo de sorpresa.

- ¡Ese era mi abuelo!

...

- Fue hace mucho tiempo, yo aun era joven (a Verdandi le costó imaginar al director joven) y vivía en el Valle de Godric cuando una noche se sintió el más extraño de los tornados...

¡Así fue como también me pasó a mí!- interrumpió la niña pero guardó silencio solo ver la cara del profesor Snape.

- Yo salí de casa llevado por la curiosidad, y como si nada del otro mundo hubiera pasado me topé con un hombre mayor, mucho mayor, vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies, se había bajado la capucha para acomodar el cabello plateado que parecía brillar a la luz de la luna, a su espalda había una mochila muy vieja y una guadaña- el director sonrió- justo esas mismas que ahora tienes tú, pequeña.

El director hizo una pausa.

- Fui yo quien se atrevió a hablarle, al parecer al principio le costaba un poco entenderme ya que me miraba extrañado, después de unos minutos comenzó a hablar con un acento extraño pero elegante, finalmente le pregunté si quería pasar a casa.

Mi abuelo nunca me había hablado de esto- se dijo a sí misma la pequeña

- Me dijo que su nombre era _Mím Jötnar, _venía de un lugar muy lejano llamado _El Imperio,_ yo pensé que se refería a otro país o algo así hasta que me mostró un libro de cubierta negra donde había un mapa muy extraño, recordé esos mapas de los muggles donde representan la cosmogonía de los pueblos nórdicos sin lograr entenderlos realmente. _Jötnar _dijo que estaba en una misión muy importante para el _Emperador,_ pero que se había separado demasiado de sus ayudantes cuando el viento cambió y terminó aquí... Paso una semana con nosotros hasta que dijo el viento había cambiado, me enseñó mucho sobre su mundo, al parecer los nórdicos no estaban tan equivocados y el mundo está conectado con otros mundos de una manera muy extraña para que nosotros lo entendamos, finalmente se despidió y se fue no sin antes dejar esto- el director sacó una especie de pluma de plata- nunca he entendido por qué la dejó o qué es, pero siempre la he guardado.

¿Sabes qué es eso?- preguntó el profesor Snape.

No lo sé- contestó Verdandi- nunca había visto algo parecido. Director- la pequeña se quitó la mochila para poder abrirla- yo estaba en casa leyendo _El Manual _cuando salí a jugar con _Cancerberos _y el tornado se dejó sentir- la niña enseñó el libro- ¿Ve? No miento, por favor, tengo que regresar a casa antes de que mi padre o mis hermanos se den cuenta de que no estoy estudiando... no quiero tener problemas...

El director tomó el libro, no había duda, el cuero del libro no era piel de ningún animal que el director conociera...

Buscaré la forma de regresarte a tu casa, pequeña- dijo el director- pero hasta que la encontremos, me temo tendrás que permanecer aquí, el profesor Snape puede aceptarte en su casa.

¿Está seguro, señor director?- respondió con desagrado pero educadamente el profesor de pociones.

Claro, el profesor Snape es lo más parecido a una _Norna _en todo Hogwarts- le molestó el director- así que entre sus estudiantes te sentirás más a gusto. Vamos, no puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que encontremos la forma de regresarte a casa. Hasta ese momento pertenecerás a la casa Slytherin y estarás al cuidado del profesor Severus Snape, tu mascota se quedará con Hagrid, no es bueno tener otro perro de tres cabezas en el castillo... ah y la guadaña tendrá que quedarse.

No puedo dejarle mi guadaña- se disculpó la niña- le prometí a mi abuelo que no me separaría de ella, era una de sus posesiones más valiosas...

Está bien, tal vez podamos hacer que no represente un peligro para el resto de los alumnos- el director se puso de pie- Severus, sugiero que la acompañes a la Casa Slytherin para que no se pierda, además, debería conocer al resto de los chicos

Snape no contestó, solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza para indicar que estaba de acuerdo, aunque el tener a esa niña con ellos no le daba ninguna gracia.

...

Verdandi siguió en silencio al profesor Snape, entre ellos dos solo podían escucharse los marcados pasos del profesor de pociones, dejaron la oficina del director y continuaron caminando hasta el Hall de Entrada.

La niña aun se perdía entre tanto laberinto de piedra. Severus abrió una puerta que les llevó hasta la zona de las mazmorras, hacia mucho frío y estaba muy húmedo. "Debe haber mucha agua por aquí" pensó Verdandi mientras saltaba un charco en el piso. Finalmente tras otra puerta y una pared de piedra se encontraron con el acceso principal de la Casa Slytherin.

Espero recuerdes el camino- dijo Severus entrando a la Sala Común- había algunos estudiantes en unos sillones de cuero negro.

Verdandi asintió mientras se perdía mirando todo a su alrededor, las lámparas iluminando la Sala de color verde, los sillones negros, las sillas y mesas de madera tallada con esos manteles tan decorados...

Por aquí están las habitaciones de las chicas- dijo el director sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué edad tienes?

_180 Lunas Llenas desde el ascenso de nuestro gran Emperador _- contestó la niña aun mirando las lámparas en el techo.

Severus no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión ¿qué clase de respuesta había sido esa?

Pareces de diez u once años- dijo sin dejar que la niña se diera cuenta de su asombro- estarás con los de primer año- señaló una puerta- por aquí...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

_**LA CASA DE LAS SERPIENTES**_

No está mal- pensó Verdandi al entrar a la habitación de las chicas.

Al igual que la sala común, también las habitaciones estaban iluminadas por lámparas de techo lo que le daba una ligera tonalidad verde.

Verdandi se miró con atención las pálidas manos iluminadas por esa bella luz de verde color.

Bonito...- musitó para sí misma.

La pequeña Norna no pudo evitar contar cinco camas acomodadas de una forma muy astuta para que entraran perfectamente en la habitación. Una vez más eran de madera tallada al igual que los sillones, sillas y mesas de la sala común.

Aquí todo es verde y plata- dijo sin darse cuenta Verdandi- ah y negro, también hay negro.

Son los colores representativos de la Casa Slytherin- contestó el profesor Snape- Se agregará una cama más para ti mientras estés aquí. ¿Algún lugar en especial?

En casa mi cama está en el fondo de mi habitación- Verdandi pasó su mano por los almohadones de color verde de la cama más cercana- cualquier lugar estará bien, no voy a quedarme mucho de todas formas...

...

Algunos estudiantes de Slytherin miraron a Verdandi de una manera muy severa y fría una vez que el Jefe de su Casa se había retirado. Verdandi les dedicó un tímido saludo que no fue contestado, la pequeña Norna se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea encendida, de su mochila sacó unas cuantas hojas y un lápiz.

Los estudiantes de grados avanzados regresaron su atención a lo que estaban haciendo mientras algunos cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre esa intrusa en su casa, Verdandi no les prestaba atención. La niña estaba mucho más ocupada dibujando en las hojas, era buena dibujando, realmente buena, la extraña pluma que el director le mostrara ahora tenía una copia prácticamente exacta en papel.

¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó alguien desde la puerta.

Un nuevo grupo de alumnos, diez jovencitos regresaban de clase, al parecer no les había ido muy bien ya que uno en especial, el que parecía el cabecilla del grupo aun estaba quejándose en voz alta.

Cinco chicas fueron a su habitación, la que el Profesor Snape le había mostrado como la de los de primer año. Los otros cinco chicos restantes se repartieron en la sala común.

El chico gritón que resultó tener el cabello de un rubio platino se sentó en la otra orilla del sillón que ocupaba Verdandi.

Cabello rubio platino, cara pálida y puntiaguda, ojos grises; Draco Malfoy había llegado.

¡No puedo creer que Potter siempre logre salvarse!- continuaba refunfuñando Draco- ¡Era para que la profesora McGonagall lo hubiera expulsado!

Detrás de él como si fueran sus guardaespaldas un chico más grande y corpulento se rió tontamente.

Yo pensé que se iba a caer de su escoba- dijo el chico.

¿Tú piensas, Crabbe?- preguntó irónicamente Draco mientras una fingida sonrisa se dibujaba en su finos labios.

El aludido no supo que contestar, solamente se volvió a reír tontamente.

Al menos no nos castigaron a nosotros- dijo un segundo chico apoyado en el descansabrazos del lado del sillón que ocupaba Draco.

Al igual que Crabbe, éste era corpulento con fuertes brazos para servir de guardaespaldas.

Mejor no lo ayudes, Goyle- Draco se burlaba abiertamente de esos dos sin que éstos se dieran cuenta.

Goyle se pasó la mano por el corto cabello encrespado.

¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó de pronto Draco.

Se había cansado de burlarse de esos dos tan rápido como había empezado, después de estirarse reparó en la niña del otro extremo del sillón que continuaba dibujando.

Verdandi levantó la vista para toparse con esos grises ojos, había terminado de dibujar la pluma y ahora dibujaba la cabaña de Hagrid.

Mi nombre es Verdandi Jötnar- se presentó Verdandi- soy una Norna, mucho gusto.

Eres una niña tonta- se burló Draco aunque en el fondo estuviera sorprendido, no estaba acostumbrado a que las niñas le hablaran de esa forma- Estos son Crabbe y Goyle.

Verdandi les miró por un breve instante.

Tus amigos no parecen Nornas, ¿son tus guardias?- preguntó Verdandi.

¡Oye niña!- Draco levantó la voz- ¿No sabes quién soy yo?

No- contestó Verdandi sin mirarlo, estaba más ocupada mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

¡Cómo te atreves! Mi padre no permitiría esto- dijo el joven rubio dolido en el orgullo.

A Verdandi no le gusto como le hablo ese ñiño rubio.

Tú padre no está aquí- contestó Verdandi- además, si mi padre estuviera aquí, te azotaría por ir a sollozarle a tu padre por una simpleza tan tonta como discutir con una niña. Mi padre no toleraría este tipo de comportamiento.

Draco apretó con fuerza su puño, esa niña lo había hecho quedar como un tonto.

¡Niña tonta!- Draco se levantó del sillón de un salto.

- ¡Oye!

Verdandi no pudo detenerlo a tiempo, como venganza Draco había tomado sus hojas con dibujos lanzándolos a la chimenea, el papel se perdió para siempre entre las flamas.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- gruñó Verdandi, ese niño la trataba como la trataban sus hermanos mayores.

No, no era como tratar con sus hermanos, él no era uno de sus hermanos, éste niño se portaba como si fuera el rey del mundo.

Eso te mostrará quién manda- dijo Draco limpiándose las manos.

Crabbe y Goyle le siguieron como si fueran sus sombras, los tres se alejaron entre risas.

Verdandi se acercó a la chimenea solo ver que esos tres se iban directamente a sus habitaciones.

Nada, todo el papel estaba quemado.

Ya me quiero ir de aquí- dijo la pequeña mientras guardaba las pocas hojas que se habían salvado y su lápiz en la mochila.

¡Uy, qué fea!- dijo una voz de niña junto a ella.

Ahora tocaba el truco de las chicas, al parecer. Verdandi tenía a su lado derecho a dos de las chicas que habían llegado junto con Draco Malfoy. La que le había hablado era una chica más alta que ella de tez pálida y rostro serio, más bien duro.

¡No quiero que le vuelvas a hablar así a Draco!- le dijo la chica.

¿Draco? Es un nombre demasiado glorioso para un mortal como él- dijo Verdandi terminando de cerrar su mochila. la pequeña Norna estaba muy molesta.

Mejor vamos a comer Pansy- dijo la otra- no pierdas tu tiempo con ésta tonta.

Como te vea molestando a Draco te va a ir mal- dijo Pansy antes de que ella y su amiga se retiraran.

Las dos niñas azotaron la puerta cuando se fueron, los estudiantes de la sala común también se habían retirado, al parecer era hora de comer.

Parece que hice muchos amigos- se dijo con algo de tristeza- es como estar en casa.

Solo verse sola tomó de nuevo su mochila cargándola al hombro. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al Gran Comedor esperando poder encontrar el camino para llegar sin perderse en el intento.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**_SOPA A LA GRIFFINDOR PARA EMPEZAR..._**

Draco Malfoy ya estaba sentado ante la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor cuando Potter y sus amigos llegaron.

¡Como odiaba a Potter! Siempre salvándose de que lo castigaran, siempre siendo el favorito de los profesores durante las clases, que bueno que el profesor Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Griffindor por su culpa durante las clases de Pociones. Y el quidditch, el joven Malfoy dio un gruñido por lo bajo mientras ataca con toda su furia contenida a una inocente patata, ¡Era injusto que siendo de primer año le hubieran dejado tener con él su escoba! ¡Y una Nimbus 2000!

Si mi padre supiera- pensó mientras atacaba a la siguiente patata en su plato.

Ashhhh, es ella otra vez- dijo de pronto Pansy Parkinson.

Draco levantó la vista de su plato, en efecto en la entrada del Gran Comedor mirando hacia todas partes como si fuera un animalillo extraviado estaba la niña con los adornos en la cabeza. Se había puesto la capucha intentando taparlos ¿qué no sabía que su capucha estaba abierta y por ahí se veían? Todos los alumnos guardaron silencio de pronto notando algo diferente a la hora de la comida.

Verdandi se sintió como una tonta, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella "Es porque no son Nornas como tú" se dijo para darse un poco de confianza.

El profesor Snape se puso de pie y caminó desde la mesa de profesores.

La pequeña Norna se sintió mejor al ver la cara de pocos amigos del jefe de la casa Slytherin, no es que no le diera miedo, pero al menos era como estar en presencia de otra Norna.

La Mesa de Slytherin es por aquí- dijo a manera de invitación.

La niña asintió mientras caminaba detrás de él. Los demás alumnos de Hogwarts entendieron que era mejor no acercarse a la recién llegada.

Pansy y sus amigas se retiraron varios lugares para no estar cerca de "la cosa", los demás Slytherin hicieron lo mismo pero para mala suerte de Draco el asiento a su derecha, el único libre que podía salvarlo de estar junto a la impertinente niña con cuernos estaba sucio gracias a las tonterías de Goyle.

Verdandi se sentó en el asiento que le indicó el profesor Snape. Este no dijo nada más así que como había venido se fue directamente a la mesa de profesores.

El Gran Comedor una vez más comenzó con el bullicio de los alumnos a la hora de la comida.

...

Verdandi no dejaba de observar toda la comida frente a ella, había tantos platillos que no sabía ni que eran unos y otros. Además... la comida de los mortales era muy diferente a la comida de las Nornas ¿y si se enfermaba?

Su plato continuaba vacío.

-¿Por qué no comes?

La niña se giro. Draco se pateó mentalmente, tenía curiosidad sobre por qué no había comido nada aun la niña con cuernos siendo que toda la comida estaba deliciosa.

Yo...- dudó Verdandi- nunca antes lo había probado.

Draco miró su plato ¿nunca antes había probado las patatas fritas? Después hizo algo que nunca nadie lo había hecho hacer antes.

¿Quieres probar?- dijo clavando el tenedor en una patata.

Verdandi lo miró con desconfianza, primero la molestaba y ahora intentaba ser amable.

¿Está envenenada?- preguntó ella aceptando el tenedor.

No, solo salada- dijo él regresando su atención al plato.

Los demás Slytherin como siempre estaban más ocupados en sus cosas que en lo que estuviera pasando en la mesa, así que el gesto de Draco no sería descubierto en ese momento.

¡Es deliciosa!- dijo de pronto Verdandi- En casa no hay algo más delicioso que esto.

Draco no contestó solamente se entretuvo con su comida.

-¿Draco?

El Slytherin dejó de beber de su zumo de calabaza.

¿Quién es él?- preguntó Verdandi que no dejaba de servirse patatas.

Potter- gruñó Draco al ver a quién señalaba la niña en la otra mesa.

No ha dejado de mirar hacia aquí- apuntó Verdandi.

No me importa lo que haga o lo que no haga Potter- se molestó Draco- ¡Y deja de molestarme!

-No me gusta que me vea, no soy un animal para que me vea...

Pues lánzale un hechizo o algo- dijo Draco sin darle importancia.

Para su asombro, la sopera en la mesa Griffindor sin aviso se elevó justo sobre la cabeza de Potter, Granger dio un gritillo de sorpresa al ser tomada desprevenida, Potter intentó levantarse de un salto pero fue demasiado tarde, la sopera vació todo su contenido justo en la cabeza del Griffindor.

El Comedor explotó en carcajadas por parte de los Slytherins, las otras dos mesas al principio no supieron como reaccionar pero al momento también no dejaban de reír. Los Griffindors no sabían que había pasado. Al momento los prefectos comenzaron a movilizarse buscando al culpable que nunca apareció.

Draco esperaba que descubrieran a la niña culpable pero no paso nada, McGonagall se llevó a Potter a lavar pero nunca volteó a ver a Verdandi, ni siquiera el director Dumbledore pareció pensar que la niña hubiera sido la responsable.

Cómo lo hiciste- preguntó por lo bajo Draco.

Hice que alguien más lo hiciera- dijo Verdandi- ¿Estuvo mal?

No, fue... interesante- contestó el Slytherin.

¿Qué fue lo que le cayó encima?- Verdandi estaba enamorada de las patatas.

Sopa... Sopa de Griffindor- se le ocurrió opinar a Draco.

Nunca comeré sopa y mucho menos sopa de Griffindor- dijo Verdandi antes de meterse otra patata a la boca.

La comida de Hogwarts no estaba nada mal y eso que aun no llegaba el momento de los postres...

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

_**POMADA PARA CUERNO DE DRAGÓN**_

El fin de semana había pasado tan rápido como pasa cada fin de semana durante los días de clases en la escuela. Hogwarts no era la excepción a esta regla del universo y como era de esperarse el lunes llegó acompañado de esa amenaza de tener un día completamente ocupado entre clases, encantamientos, pociones, transformaciones, astronomía y demás materias que todos los alumnos debían tomar cada lunes.

Verdandi había pasado el domingo con su perro de tres cabezas en el límite del Bosque Prohibido bajo la amable vigilancia de Hagrid, la pequeña Norna esperaba poder regresar a su casa el mismo domingo por la tarde pero los esfuerzos del director Dumbledore no habían logrado encontrar la forma.

¿Estarán preocupados por mí?- se preguntaba mientras acompañaba al resto de los Slytherins a su clase de Transformaciones- ¿Estará enojado padre por mi desaparición?

…

Las clases de Hogwarts no estaban tan mal, al menos nadie era azotado como según decían los hermanos de Verdandi hacían en L' Enfer. Cierto que la maestra McGonagall daba miedo pero no tanto como las institutrices que la pequeña había tenido, y una vez más ahí estaba el niño Potter que no dejaba de observarla ¿Por qué la observaba tanto? Verdandi instintivamente se escondió detrás de unas chicas de la casa de las serpientes que eran más altas que ella.

Las siguientes clases no fueron tan malas si no hubiera sido porque el maestro de Levitación que Verdandi sobrepasaba en estatura solo por unos cuantos centímetros no dejaba de tambalearse sobre una pila enorme de libros que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento sobre ellos.

Después de muchos esfuerzos la pequeña logró hacer ejercicios sencillos con la varita, ella nunca había usado una varita y ya que dicho material escolar era necesario ser comprado con el señor Olivanders muy lejos de Hogwarts ella tuvo que conformarse con una varita de repuesto que tenía el pequeño profesor Flitwick.

Lo que sorprendió sobremanera a Verdandi era el control que una niña Hermanione Granger de la casa Griffindor tenía para al parecer sobresalir en cada materia, era como si la niña fuera una biblioteca ambulante, ganaba puntos para su casa como si las hadas de la ventisca regalaran dulces.

Estoy segura que ella podría ayudarme con mi examen de L'Enfer- dijo la niña sin darse cuenta a la hora de la comida.

¿Estás loca?- alcanzó a escuchar Draco Malfoy- ¡Es una sangre sucia! Si te escuchan tendrás problemas.

¿Sangre sucia? ¿Es una nosferatú? No lo parece – Verdandi se paso la mano por el cabello- Solo espero regresar a tiempo para las pruebas de admisión si no padre se enojará muchísimo.

Malfoy no dijo nada más, su atención regreso a la comida aunque entendía que era el buscar la aprobación de un padre ¿Sería el padre de Verdandi como su padre? Pensaría en eso después ahora el postre era mucho más interesante.

…

¡Hola!- saludaron de pronto.

Verdandi levantó la vista de su libro. Frente a ella habían un grupo de cinco chicas más altas con caras sonrientes, no confiaba en las caras sonrientes, en El Imperio no sonreían de esa manera.

Los Slytherin habían tenido una hora libre después de una de las clases más aburridas que Verdandi nunca antes hubiera escuchado "Historia de la Magia" así que la pequeña se fue a sentar a una banca a las afueras de los inmensos jardines de Hogwarts.

¿Hola?- dijo no muy confiada.

¿De qué casa eran esas niñas? No podía recordarlo ¡Ah, claro! ¡Ravenclaw! Sí, esa era la casa. La que parecía la líder del grupito no dejaba de sonreír.

Solo queríamos saludarte, eres muy bonita para ser una Slytherin ¿De dónde eres?- preguntó

La pequeña Norna guardó silencio, no le agradaba esta niña.

Oh vamos, ¿No quieres platicar? ¿No quieres que seamos amigas?- preguntó de nuevo.

Verdandi no fue tan rápida, de cada lado fue sujeta por una de esas niñas, intentaba forcejear pero no podía liberarse.

¡Son cuernos!- gritó la líder

¡Estaba tocando sus cuernos! ¡Lo más sensible que tenía una Norna! ¡Eso era una falta de respeto!

¡Sueltame!- ordenó Verdandi -¡Dije que me suelten!

Como si el suelo hubiera obedecido una orden silenciosa las ramas que descansaban por debajo del pasto comenzaron a moverse atrapando los pies de las niñas, éstas dieron un grito de terror soltando a la Norna, la líder logró liberarse no sin antes jalar sin darse cuenta el cuerno derecho de Verdandi, la niña dio un grito de dolor mientras sin poder evitarlo gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Las chicas de Ravenclaw solo deseaban hacerla pasar una mala jugada nunca lastimarla, al ver que la pequeña lloraba decidieron que era mejor ir por el profesor Snape claro, omitiendo algunos detalles.

…

Cuando el profesor Snape llego hasta el exterior del castillo después de calificar las tareas de Potter y sus amigos y colocarles un delicioso "Ineficiente" como nota final se dio cuenta de que la Norna se encontraba acurrucada junto a una de las fuentes sollozando como si el mundo fuera a terminarse.

¿Sucede algo señorita Jotuns?- preguntó con su frialdad de siempre el profesor.

La niña no dejaba de sobarse con todas sus fuerzas su cuernito sin importarle alborotarse más el cabello.

¿Se siente mal?- volvió a preguntar el profesor Snape.

Me jalo mi cuerno- dijo Verdandi entre sollozos incontrolables.

Será mejor que me acompañe- ordenó más que sugirió el profesor de pociones.

Verdandi asintió mientras seguía al profesor al interior de Hogwarts.

…

Severus la llevó hasta los calabozos a su despacho detrás del calabozo que servía para las clases de pociones.

Tome asiento- ofreció una silla.

Los pies de Verdandi no tocaban ni siquiera el madero de apoyo de la silla mientras el profesor de pociones movía y removía unas botellas y frascos en uno de sus abarrotados armarios de insumos para sus clases. Después de lo que parecía nunca tendría fin regresó con un oloroso frasco a moho en las manos.

Cubre el cuerno con esto- ordenó

Verdandi aun con algunos rastros de lágrimas comenzó a frotar una extraña pomada olorosa en su cuerno lastimado, para su asombro pese a la apeste después de unos minutos logró sentir un frescor que le fue bajando la dolorosa sensación que le provocaron las chicas Ravenclaw.

Gracias- dijo después de limpiarse las manos con un pañuelo de color negro del profesor.

Sabía que serviría para cualquier tipo de cuernos- argumentó el profesor dándole la espalda.

¿Qué era, profesor Snape?- preguntó Verdandi aun con el aroma a moho en la nariz.

Pomada para cuernos de dragón, muy útil si deseas realizar una poción de cicatrización- contestó el profesor.

O para un envenenamiento de trolls huraños- recordó Verdandi.

El profesor Snape se giro a verla

¿Y usted como sabe eso, señorita Jotuns?- el brillo en la mirada azabache del profesor era como la mirada de su padre cuando la descubría en su oficina

Viene- trago saliva- en el capítulo cuatro de mi libro…

-¿Puedo ver su libro?

Mala idea el haber mencionado el libro…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

_**LA LUNA EN LA CASA DE VIRGO**_

Severus Snape había visto infinidad de manuales y libros sobre hechizos y encantamientos de toda clase de niveles a lo largo de toda su vida, pero ninguno de esos documentos se parecía al que ahora tenía entre sus manos.

Verdandi continuaba sentada en esa enorme silla donde sus pies continuaban jugueteando en el aire mientras esperaba el profesor de pociones levantara la vista del libro y se dignara a dirigirle la palabra. La pequeña norna odiaba que los adultos se comportaran de esa forma, pasaba lo mismo que cuando estaba ante presencia de su padre, el profesor Snape era una norna aunque él lo negara. ¿Cuántas veces había el padre de Verdandi dejado a la niña de esa forma? ¿Cuántas veces le mandaba llamar solo para perderse entre las líneas de sus pergaminos sin dignarse decirle "hola"?

La pequeña se preguntaba si estaría bien que se retirara, era demasiado incomodo el estar en ese lugar como un mueble más, Verdandi odiaba el pesado silencio que en ese instante la rodeaba.

Al parecer, señorita Jotuns- habló de pronto Severus haciendo saltar a Verdandi- tiene un libro muy interesante… ¿Quién se lo dio?

Es el manual para estudiar antes de entrar a L'Enfer, profesor Snape- la norna dejó de mover sus pies nerviosamente- me lo dio mi padre…

Son hechizos muy poderosos, no creo que una señorita como usted necesitara saberlos a su corta edad- continuó el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

Todas las Nornas debemos aprender de ese manual, es la guía básica para ser una Norna de Alto Nivel, profesor…- Verdandi se sentía como cuando sus hermanos le hacían "exámenes sorpresa"

Señorita Jotuns, me quedaré con su libro durante un tiempo mientras reviso algunas cosas en él- finalizó el profesor de pociones- puede retirarse, le sugiero ir directamente a la Casa Slytherin.

Eso no había sido una sugerencia, ni siquiera un amigable consejo, eso había sido una orden directa.

"Igual que en casa, igual que padre" pensó Verdandi mientras de un salto sus pies tocaban el suelo.

…

¿Cuándo podré irme a casa?- se preguntó en voz baja Verdandi.

Hogwarts ya no era un lugar "bonito" para estar, los demás alumnos, todos los que eran mortales y no nornas se hacían a un lado cuando ella pasaba, todos parecían tenerle miedo, todos parecían evitarle. "Ellos no son Nornas- se reprendió Verdandi mentalmente- eres extraña entre extraños"

Cuando la niña llegó hasta la parte baja donde estaba la Casa Slytherin se metió inmediatamente en su cama, no le importaba que más clases tenían los niños normales, no le importaba cenar lo que cenaban los niños normales, ella no era una niña normal, ella era una Norna, y en ese momento, en ese lugar, era la criatura más rara de todo Hogwarts.

Quiero irme a casa- musitó Verdandi llorando contra los almohadones de color plata que tenía en su cama- quiero irme a casa…

…

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre en la mesa Slytherin en el Gran Comedor, ¿a dónde se habría ido la niña con cuernos? Y una pregunta mejor ¿qué rayos le importaba a él lo que le pasara o no a la niña con cuernos? El joven Malfoy levantó la vista de su plato aun con la comida que no tocaba para toparse sin quererlo con los esmeraldas ojos de Potter.

Harry Potter, como odiaba a Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" todos veían a Potter como la máxima gloria del universo, todos lo veían como un héroe. Primero su "llegada" a Hogwarts, después su "permiso especial" para jugar Quidditch mientras todos los demás de primer grado no podían usar escobas propias, el salvarse de los castigos de los demás maestros… solamente el profesor Snape era el único que era justo.

Harry también se había dado cuenta de que Draco lo miraba ya que al mismo tiempo fingió ver hacia otro lado.

Estúpido Potter- gruñó para sí Draco.

Dracooooo, adivina qué- le llamó Pansy Parkinson.

Draco giró sin ganas a ver a la otra Slytherin ¿por qué Parkinson le molestaría tanto?

Ahhhh pues que la mocosa llorona que se metió a nuestra Casa- continuó ella sin notar la mirada gélida que le dedico el hijo de Lucius Malfoy- tuvo una pequeña pelea con unas Ravenclaw y perdió, y no solo eso sino que también se fue a llorar a su cama después de que el profesor Snape le curó de los rasguños y mordidas que las Ravenclaw le dejaron como recuerdo. ¿No es una tonta?

Eso explicaba a medias el por qué Verdandi no estaba en el Gran Comedor. Draco regresó su atención a su plato, extrañamente por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba en Hogwarts la cena no estaba apetitosa.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Goyle cuando Draco se levantó de la mesa- ¿Vamos a molestar a otros Griffindor antes de dormir?

Draco no contestó solamente quería salir de ahí ¡Estúpido Potter, no dejaba de verlo!

…

Severus, no te vimos durante la cena- saludó amigablemente el director Dumbledore.

Severus Snape no había salido de los calabozos desde que Verdandi se retirará, había perdido la cuenta del tiempo mientras leía sin cesar los diferentes capítulos del libro, había dejado su escritorio solamente para levantarse un breve instante e ir a unos de sus polvosos anaqueles por un libro que le era necesario y después regresó para continuar leyendo. Cuando el director Albus Dumbledore llegó lo tomó desprevenido después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Disculpe director, no me di cuenta de la hora- contestó con toda sinceridad solo para continuar leyendo.

¿Estás muy ocupado?- Albus ya estaba prácticamente frente al escritorio de Severus mirando por encima de sus gafas al jefe Slytherin y al libro de manera alternada.

En su relato- habló de pronto Severus sin cerrar el libro- ¿Cuándo encontró al abuelo de la señorita Jotuns, recuerda algo anormal en las estrellas?

Albus movió su varita acercando la silla alta que hace horas ocupara la pequeña Jotuns.

No lo recuerdo con exactitud Severus, permíteme- el director comenzó a hacer memoria- no, no lo puedo recordar ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Porque según este libro- Severus giró el material para que el director pudiera verlo- las visitas de las Nornas solo pueden ser durante breves y específicos periodos de tiempo. Como puede observar, solamente pasa cuando la Luna está en la casa de Virgo.

Le diré a la profesora Trelanwey que me presté una de sus cartas astrales- bromeó brevemente el director de Hogwarts- ¿y eso que significa Severus?

Que las visitas de las Nornas no son por azar, y me temo…- el profesor hizo una pausa dramática.

Severus, no te luzcas- le reprendió amablemente Dumbledore.

Disculpe- el profesor Snape se veía complacido- me temo las visitas del abuelo de la señorita Jotuns y de ella misma son signos de que algo muy malo va a pasar.

El director Dumbledore ya no sonreía.

Será mejor hablar con la señorita Jotuns lo más pronto posible- sugirió el director.

…

Draco llegó mucho antes que los demás Slytherins a la casa de las serpientes. Ya había escuchado los cuchicheos de los demás sobre la niña con cuernos así que no se sorprendió cuando la encontró sentadita en el sillón que daba de frente a la chimenea.

¿Por qué no te defendiste de las Ravenclaw?- preguntó solo ver sus cuernos sobresalir del respaldo del sillón.

¿Qué demonios le importaba lo que hiciera o no hiciera esa niña?

Verdandi no pareció molesta por la pregunta, solamente negó con la cabeza.

Lo más sensible de una Norna son sus cuernos, si un cuerno se rompe la Norna deja de existir- contestó sin verlo- quiero irme a casa.

¿Irte a casa?- Draco llegó hasta el sillón- Eso solo hará que hablen y digan que eres débil.

Mis hermanos dicen que soy débil- Verdandi no dejaba de ver el fuego.

¡Ahora eres una Slytherin te guste o no y no voy a dejar que por ti los demás digan que somos cobardes! ¡Imagina lo que dirán todos, lo que dirá Potter! ¡No le daré ese gusto!- le gritó Draco- ¡Nos vamos a vengar de esas Ravenclaw!

Verdandi lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos ¿Venganza?

Yo no quiero venganza- dijo la niña sin dejar de mirarlo.

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestarle algo el estomago de la niña gruñó peor que un dragón muerto de hambre. Verdandi se ruborizo tanto que ocultó su rostro entre las manitas, las mejillas de Draco también se tiñeron de un leve tono rosado lo semejante a un sonrojo pero en lugar de burlarse comenzó a reírse como cualquier otro niño, no con orgullo sino con una diversión sincera y amigable.

¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó

Verdandi negó con la cabeza aun entre sus manos. Cuando se destapó el rostro aun encendido por el carmín Draco no estaba ¿A dónde se habría ido? Minutos después Draco regresaba con algunos dulces.

Madre los envía todos los lunes- dijo el niño como lo más natural del mundo- a padre no le gusta pero- se encogió de hombros- que importa. Ten

Verdandi destapó una rana de chocolate mientras la mordisqueaba con un poco de desconfianza encontró la lámina de magos famosos.

¿Morgana?- preguntó- ¡Está deliciosa! ¿Te la regresó?

Quédatela, puedes empezar tu colección- Draco se puso serio de pronto- No le digas a nadie que te di dulces o te romperé un cuerno.

Verdandi casi se atragantó con su rana de chocolate. La sonrisa de Draco se volvió arrogante como la de cualquier otro Slytherin sin decir palabra se fue a las habitaciones de los niños de primer año.

¡Gracias!- le gritó Verdandi aprovechando que no había nadie que pudiera escucharla…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡PEGAMENTO Y PLUMAS PARA RAVENCLAW!**_

¿Estás seguro de que funcionara?- preguntó Verdandi.

Draco había organizado el plan de venganza en contra de las Ravenclaw que habían molestado a la Norna de Slytherin y ahora toda la casa –al menos los de primer año- estaban trabajando en el contraataque.

Después de haber dejado a Verdandi en la sala común con los dulces el Slytherin fue a los dormitorios de los niños de primer año donde ordenó a Crabe y Goyle de reunir a todos los demás para comenzar el plan de la venganza de esa noche.

En un principio Pansi Parkinson no quería participar pero solo escuchar que Draco era quién lo estaba planeando no dudo en ponerse a trabajar junto con todos los demás "Esos astutos Slytherin" cantaba el Sombrero Seleccionador y esa noche parecía harían justicia a esa estrofa de la canción…

¡Por supuesto que sí!- gruñó Draco- ¡No seas tonta!

Verdandi asintió con fuerza mientras corría a tomar su puesto.

¡Listos!- gritó Pansi Parkinson.

Bien…. Hora de jugar- dijo de manera maligna Draco Malfoy mientras se tronaba los dedos.

…

El profesor Snape había salido de los calabozos para encontrar a la señorita Jotuns cuando vio pasar por el corredor a un grupo de Ravenclaws.

Eran el mismo grupo de señoritas que según la señorita Jontus le habían molestado y jalado por los cuernos ¿qué estarían haciendo?

¡Estoy segura que él está ahí!- gritó una muy emocionada.

Por qué no lo sospeché antes- pensó el profesor Snape con fastidio- antes de ir a dormir van a ver y molestar a algún joven que les sea de interés.

Al momento una sonrisa ligera se dibujo en sus labios, antes de ir a las habitaciones de los Slytherins por la señorita Jontus les daría un susto a las Ravenclaw por andar despiertas y en los pasillos a esas horas ¿cuántos puntos sería bueno bajarles?

Oh por favor, claro que estará- comentó otra que caminaba siguiendo a las primeras dos- ¡Ese Griffindor me dio su nota!

¡Y tenía su perfume!- coreó dando saltitos.

Suficiente de estas tonterías- gruñó en su mente Severus.

El profesor Snape estaba a punto de detener a las Ravenclaw cuando éstas lo hicieron frente a la puerta de la sala de trofeos.

Sabía que esa sala debería estar cerrada. Filch se ha descuidado- continuó en su mente el profesor Snape.

Las Ravenclaw giraron para ver que nadie las siguiera. Severus se escondió detrás de un pilar del corredor. Primero quería ver qué era lo que estaban planeando esas chicas.

En un santiamén todas ellas pasaron por la puerta abierta, solo cerrarse "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Severus escuchó el grito de terror de todas ellas y al momento corrió a la puerta abriéndola de golpe. ¡Qué demonios! Para su sorpresa las Ravenclaws estaban llenas de melaza que escurría hasta sus zapatos sino que también habían sido espolvoreadas por plumas.

Está bien que el símbolo de los Ravenclaw en el escudo de Hogwarts era un Águila pero esta mala imitación por parte de las chicas de la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw más parecían pollitos recién salidos del cascarón.

Las pobres chicas lloriqueaban, ellas que esperaban poder contar esa noche con un autógrafo de Oliver Wood de Griffindor y en lugar de eso ¡Terminaban hechas un desastre con plumas y esa cosa apestosa! ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Seguramente había sido Peeves!

Buenas noches- dijo el profesor Snape a sus espaldas intentando sonar lo más amable posible- ¿paseando a estas altas horas de la noche, señoritas?

Las Ravenclaw no sabían qué hacer, cierto que estaba prohibido andar vagabundeando por los corredores en la noche pero… pero… ¡Pero la nota tenía el perfume de Oliver Wood! ¡De seguro el profesor Snape las llevaría inmediatamente con el director Dumbledore!

Cinco puntos menos para cada una- continuó el profesor- ahora vayan con la señora Pomfrey, tal vez tenga algo para limpiarles la melaza… Buenas noches.

¡Eso era un insulto! ¡Eso era…! Las Ravenclaw se levantaron con la cabeza baja, al menos el profesor Snape no le diría a su jefe de Casa o algún prefecto, tal vez el autógrafo de Oliver Wood tendría que esperar… sí, era lo más probable.

…

No fue hasta que la puerta de la sala de trofeos se cerró de nuevo que el profesor Snape volvió a hablar, musitó algo tan bajito que nadie hubiera sido capaz de escucharle, sea lo que fuera que había dicho, funcionó ya que al momento como si de una ligera niebla se tratara cada uno de los once Slytherins de primer año escondidos entre las repisas de trofeos fue apareciendo incluyendo a una pequeña Verdandi y un muy pálido Draco Malfoy trepados en dos escaparates muy altos aun con los baldes chorreando melaza incluyendo a una Parsi Parkinson y a su amiga Millicent Bulstrode muy cerca de la puerta cada una con el extremo de un lazo con el que evidentemente habían hecho caer a las Ravenclaw.

Así que…- comenzó el profesor Snape utilizando el mismo tono que usaba en clase de Pociones para aterrorizar a los Griffindor- ¿de quién fue la idea?

Ya que nadie contestaba el profesor Snape fue pasando revista por cada asustado rostro de los pequeños niños ¿qué haría el profesor? Esto seguramente ameritaría una expulsión pero ¡eran Slytherins! ¡No podía expulsarlos! ¿O sí?

Finalmente levantó la mirada hasta donde estaban Draco y la señorita Jontus.

¿Fue su idea, señor Malfoy?- preguntó el profesor Snape.

El hijo de Lucius Malfoy tragó saliva, en efecto su plan había sido mandar a Grabe y Goyle a atemorizar a un Griffindor para que les entregará la supuesta carta de Oliver Wood a esas tontas Ravenclaw, Pansi y Millicent fueron enviadas por plumas (no, no fueron por ellas a la lechucería, fueron a molestar a unas Hufflepuff para que les dieran sus almohadas y destruirlas) y finalmente a todos los demás a buscar melaza. Verdandi fue la que encontró que la sala de los trofeos estaba abierta como Draco había dicho (no en vano había citado ahí a Potter para un supuesto duelo de magos)

Veinte puntos más para Slytherin- finalizó el profesor Snape.

Su rostro no decía si estaba contento o enfurecido aunque darles puntos en lugar de castigarlos podía entenderse como un "Bien hecho, Slytherins"

Ahora regresen a sus dormitorios y que no los sorprenda en los corredores- continuó con una voz sumamente peligrosa.

Todos los Slytherins se lanzaron en loca carrera fuera de la sala de trofeos. Verdandi y Draco tuvieron problemas para bajar.

¿Cómo subieron a ahí?- preguntó el profesor Snape sacando su varita y con un solo movimiento bajándolos frente a él.

Jontus lo hizo- fue la respuesta de Draco.

Señor Malfoy, a la cama- ordenó el profesor Snape- señorita Jontus, sígame.

…

Draco había obedecido al profesor de pociones al igual que Verdandi. Al menos no los habían regañado.

Ahora tanto Severus como la pequeña Norna caminaban hacia la oficina del director.

¿Usted hizo la niebla, señorita Jontus?- preguntó Severus caminando a unos cuantos pasos frente a la niña.

Sí… señor- contestó la pequeña.

El plan de Draco había sido perfecto, las Ravenclaw habían entrado y tropezado con la cuerda de Pansi, dieron un grito de horror cuando sintieron la melaza de Draco y Verdandi encima, fue ahí cuando el resto de los Slytherins les arrojaron todas las plumas de las almohadas. Pero ¿cómo lo habían logrado sin ser descubiertos? Muy fácil, ¡Las Ravenclaw no los habían visto! Verdandi no sabía mucho de magia, pero el pasar todo lo que llevaba de vida con sus hermanos en Sorrow Hollow le había enseñado algunos trucos como el poder realizar una niebla que les ocultaran a la vista de los demás, muy útil realmente si quería ocultarse de las bromas pesadas de sus hermanos.

Una vez más Verdandi pensaba que el profesor Snape era una Norna ya que solo ver el desastre había musitado el contrahechizo para descubrirlos a todos.

Muy interesante- fue la respuesta de Severus solo llegar a la gárgola que indicaba la entrada a la oficina del director- Dulces de limón.

Una vez más después de decir la contraseña, las escaleras de caracol comenzaron a ponerse en movimiento.

…

¿Eso hicieron?- preguntó el director Dumbledore solo escuchar lo que Severus le comentaba sobre el incidente de las Ravenclaw- pobrecitas, estuvo muy mal pero imagino lo entretenido del momento…

Verdandi hubiera jurado que el director de Hogwarts estaba encantado de lo que había escuchado.

Esos astutos Slytherins- musito para sí- en fin, no debe volver a pasar.

Sí, señor- contestó instintivamente Verdandi.

Ahora- fue Severus el que habló- señor director, me parece tiene algo que decirle a la señorita Jontus.

¡Podré irme a casa!- le interrumpió la pequeña Norna.

Aun no, me temo- dijo el director sintiendo cierta pena por la pequeña quien bajo la mirada al piso solo escucharlo- pero antes, el profesor Snape me mostró tu libro.

El libro para estudiar y poder presentar el examen para entrar a L'Enfer estaba en el escritorio del director.

¿Mi libro?- preguntó Verdandi- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi libro?

-Solamente queremos preguntarte algunas cosas sobre él…

…

Cuando Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape habían preguntado todo lo que se les ocurrió sobre el libro de la pequeña Norna así como todo lo que fuera importante sobre El Imperio, su familia y Sorrow Hollow le dejaron salir de ahí.

Ah, una pregunta más- llamó de pronto el director antes de que Severus cerrara la puerta.

Verdandi y el profesor de pociones se detuvieron al momento.

Verdandi- continuó el director- mencionaste algo sobre "El cuerno de plata"- la niña asintió- ¿qué significa?

La señorita Jontus pareció dudar por un largo momento lo que pareció impacientar un poco al profesor Snape.

Mi padre dijo una vez que el abuelo le contó a su vez que "El cuerno de plata"- Verdandi tragó saliva- es un suceso extraño que pasa una vez cada no sé cuántos años, creo que es algo así como un mal augurio, primero hay "un huracán de pena" que despertará "la pluma solitaria" y finalmente todo es silencio con "el cuerno de plata"

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Ríos escarlatas, huracanes de pena, cuernos de plata? ¿Estaba relacionado todo eso con la llegada de una Norna al mundo mágico? ¿Era lo que sucedía cuando las Esferas del mundo eran sacudidas por una catástrofe?

Era todo, muchas gracias- finalizó Dumbledore- ahora, será mejor que vayas a la cama si no quieres llegar tarde mañana a clase de Transformaciones.

Severus indicó a la Norna que saliera de ahí, ésta se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza después la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos dejando al director de Hogwarts sobre "El cuerno de plata" y todo lo que Snape le había dicho sobre el libro de la señorita Jontus.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
